The Person In My Dreams
by Steenlovesreading
Summary: This story/fanfiction is about Lucy Heartfilia And Natsu Dragneel an how they are in each others dreams but they bot think they are not real until...Sorry have to read! Nalu Gale Gruvia and a couple more maybe. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Its me Steenlovesreading! This is my first Fanfic, so please reveiw on how it is so far! I am going to make this quite a long story, so stay tuned! Later! **

**P.S. I do not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**On to the story!**

** Chapter 1- FairyTail High**

*Lucy's Dream Land*

"Hey" I turn around when I hear the familiar voice. "Hey Natsu." I say as I walked over to the salmon-haired boy. "I was bored without you, Luce" , he said as he came forward to give me a hug. "I'm sorry, I couldn't fall asleep." she said as she hugged him. "It's ok, just try to hurry next time." "I'll try" she said as both of them thought '_If only he/she weren't just a dream', _What they didn't know was that they were soon to meet.

As we were backing away from each other I asked him, "How have you been?" "I've been good, you?" He replied. "I'm fine" I lied as I thought to myself '_i'm glad my bruises my father left me don't show in my dreams'. _ "Well thats good then, Later Lucy." he said as he started to fade away, "Yeah, see you later." I replied as I started to wake up.

**Lucy's PoV**

When I woke up, I got out of bed and went to my writing desk, and wrote in my diary.'Hi, i'm Lucy Heartfilia. Ever since I was 15, I've dreamt of Natsu, and we became friends and eventually I came to love him, but I can't tell him that. He's only in my dream anyway, so it's not like we could have a future together. Today i start at FairyTail High School In Magnolia, Fiore. I'm currently 16, turning 17 In a week. My birthday is September 27.' I finished writing in my diary. I've had a diary ever since my mom died when I was 7, ever since then my father has beaten me when I was in trouble or he was drunk.

I look at the clock to see it's 6:00 a.m. I started to get ready for my first day of Sophomore year. After I took a warm relaxing shower I put on some foundation over some bruises that would show when I wore my uniform. I then went down to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pieces of toast. I threw on my shoes, put my hair in a half-side ponytail using a blue ribbon,then started walking to school.

**~Timeskip~**

**~20 minutes later~**

I stared in awe as I walked up towards the school. Decorating the walls of the outside were bright and colorful paintings. But the one that stuck out to me most was a large painting of a beautiful fiery-red dragon surrounded by flames.

I started to walk into the school as I ran into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I say to the petite, blue-haired girl. "It's ok, hi my name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden, but you can call me Levy-chan." "Hi I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." " Can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked her. "Sure Levy-chan, and Do you by any chance know where the office is? i'm kinda new here." I asked her. "Oh Yeah, its down the hall and to the right." "Thanks Levy-chan nice meeting you!" I yelled to her as I made my way to the office. "You too Lu-chan!"

As I knocked on the door to the office I heard a gruff voice say, "Come in my child." I walk in to the headmasters office. "Hello Lucy dear, I've been expecting you, Here is your schedule" He said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you headmas-" "Call me Gramps" He said while interrupting me. "Ok, Thank you Gramps, I'll see you later." "Have a good first day my child" he said waving her along. "Will do Gramps."

I walked out of the office and headed to my first period. Which was English with Mr. Macao. So following the map I got from Gramps, I find my english class. as I walk into class Mr. Macao says " Go ahead and sit anywhere you'd like, you don't have to introduce yourself." I glance around the room and find an empty seat by the back, so I head to sit there.

As I sit down I notice a blue-haired girl in front of me. "levy-chan?" I asked. she started to turn around when she heard me. "Oh my gosh, Lu-chan! We have English together?" she asked surprised. " I guess so, this is cool at least I know someone in my class." I said to her happily.

"Let me see your schedule, please!" she asked with puppy eyes. I giggled as I saw her face. s "Ok here." I said as I handed her my schedule. "Aw, we have every class but two together." she said as she looked sadly at the paper. "It's ok Levy-chan, Do we have lunch together?" I asked. "Yeah." She said as she cheered up a little bit.

We laughed as Mr. Macao started talking. "Alright class, today is a free day so enjoy it while you can, for now your only homework is to write something about yourself. It's due by Wednesday, so take your time AND expect it to be at least two to three pages long. That's all." he finished and sat down at his desk.

I was seated by the window in the back, so I decided to look outside for a bit before I started my homework. I saw a quick flash of salmon-colored hair, up in a tree but brushed it off thinking it was just my imagination. '_Salmon hair…? Hmm I wonder, no Lucy it's your imagination'_ with that I started my first assignment.

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think about the first Chapter? I'm excited to hear your opinion, and it's kinda long but When I get to typing I can't help myself. So Review, and please keep Reading! I swear it'll get better as it goes. Love you all thanks for reading my story! ~ Steenlovesreading~ Until Next chapter!**


	2. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with a 2nd Chapter already! I am going to make at least 2 chapters or try to every night, so I hope you guys really Enjoy this story and Maybe I'll update 3 chapters. Remember to review! Love you all! ~ Steenlovesreading ~ **

**P.S. I do not Own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does!**

** Chapter 2- Under the Cherry blossom Tree**

**Lucy's PoV**

**~Lunchtime~**

'_Levy-chan said to meet her outside by the school for lunch with her friends' _Lucy thought as she was waking in an upstairs hall at the back of the building, until something caught her eye so she looked out one of the many long windows in the hall. It was a beautiful, big pink Cherry Blossom Tree. '_Wow, it's beautiful' _she thought as she let her feet take her to the still-growing tree.

After a few minutes of walking through the school Lucy had found what she was looking for a pair of glass doors leading out to the back of the school. Once she saw the blooming pink blossoms she knew she found the right way. '_No ones here, guess I can relax under it for a bit, I'm sure Levy-chan wouldn't mind'. _With that she sat under the Cherry Blossom Tree and took out a book and started reading.

I was reading my book for at least a minute until i heard a branch moving above me. I looked up just in time to see someone with pink, no salmon hair jumping down in front of her. Her eyes widen when she notices the very familiar face in front of hers "Natsu?, Is that really you?" I asked not knowing what to think '_He's real, he's actually real.' _"Lucy?" His eyes widen in shock as well, but he holds his hand out for her to take.

I take his hand as he pulls me up swiftly. We hug each other, just to make sure the other was real. "Oh my god, you're real" I say in disbelief. He laughs "You're real too." he says. "I thought you were only in my dreams, I'm glad your real Natsu." I told him as we backed out of the hug. I smiled at him as he grinned showing his canine-like teeth. "I missed you Luce" He said. " I missed you too Natsu" I felt my heart beating faster as I stared at him. I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"So have you been in that tree all day?" I asked curious. "Yeah. I've been skipping today, I thought I saw you in Mr. Macaos' English class but I thought it was just my imagination." he answered. "Hey Luce, you wanna skip with me just for today? We can hang out and stuff." Natsu asked. For that moment I thought _'Screw the consequences, he's real.' _"Sure, I'd love to" I answered him. "then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me around town, showing me things and special places.

At about two o'clock we start walking towards apartment buildings. "Natsu, where are you taking me?" I asked while looking at him. He looked towards me and replied, "I wanna show you my apartment." then he grinned. '_I'll get to know where he lives' _she thought. '_I wonder...'_ "Hey Natsu?" "Yeah Luce?" He asked. "Do you have a phone?" He looked at me while saying "Yeah, do you?". I smiled and answered "Yes, I do." He grinned at me "Great!" He yelled enthusiastically, "Wanna share numbers?" He asked me. "Sure!" I answered happily. "Ok, just let me unlock my door." He said, I looked around realising we were on the 4th floor at apartment 3B. As we were heading inside his apartment he offered to take my coat. "Thank you" I say as I handed him my coat.

We both took our phones out to share numbers, then we took pictures of each other as contact photos. We laughed at our expressions in the photo, "Look Natsu, you look so goofy!" I playfully insult him as he replied, "Well look at yours Lucy! you look like a goofball!" We wiped away the tears that came to our eyes from laughing so much. "Want anything to eat Luce?" he asked as we went to the kitchen. "Do you have soda?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what kind?" he asked from the kitchen door. "Ummm, surprise me!" I answered. he started laughing "Ok". He came back holding two cans of Mountain Dew. "Oh my gosh, my favorite!" Natsu laughed at her. "Don't you remember you told me when we were like 15." I looked at him surprised. "You remembered but that was a long time ago." I stared at him.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while saying "Well, to be honest you've always been my favorite person, real or not." I stared at him with tears in my eyes. "R-really?" I asked him. "Yeah" he replied truthfully. "Oh Natsu, you've always been my favorite too, actually I didn't really talk to anyone else."

As the day went on, we talked and laughed until it was becoming sunset. "Aw, I have to go soon, it's getting late." She said as she lightly pouted. "Well you shouldn't be out this late alone, I'll walk you home." He said seriously, but also slightly saddened that she has to go. "You don't have to Natsu, really." She said. "I insist, Luce." he stated matter of factly.

So they grab their coats and left his apartment. They decided to take the stairs so they could spend a little more time with each other. "So now that you got to see where I live, I get to see where you live, of course i am taking you home" Natsu said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, live only a few streets over and a couple blocks down, so maybe we could hang out tomorrow." I said to him,hoping he would want to hang out soon. To this Natsu agreed, and they continued to talk.

As they were talking they both realised they had finally arrived at Lucy's doorstep. '_I don't want to be here alone with my father'_ I thought to myself while beginning to say, "Well Natsu, this is my house." I say while watching him. "It look's nice, and it suits you." he says as he grins at me. "Well goodnight Natsu, Thanks for showing me around, and taking me home." I smile at him. "It's no biggy, besides it was fun, Goodnight Luce." We hugged and parted ways. I watched as he disappeared a few blocks up the road. '_Time to face my father, and my beating I'll probably get for ditching school.' _I thought as I opened the door to my house.

"Father, I'm home!" I called out to him. As he heard me being home he called to me. "LUCY, Come Here!" I flinch, slightly scared of what might happen. "Yes Father!" I called as I go into the living room where he told me to sit. "I received a call from the school, they said you left during lunch. Where were you? And why are you only home now?" He asked crossly. "..." I stayed silent, he got angry. He said, "Fine, if you won't tell me, are you ready for your punishment?" "Yes Father." I answered calmly trying not to show that I was scared.

After I had finished saying that he beat me and kicked me so hard I started to cough up blood. After he had given me my _punishment _and insulted me I went to my bathroom to clean and bandage myself up. Once I was done I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, only to get a text from Natsu. I picked up my phone and read the text.

_From: Natsu_

_To: Luce_

_Hey! Just thought we could talk before either of us went to bed. :) _

_~NatsutheDragon~_

I then typed him back.

_To: Natsu_

_From: Luce_

_Hey..Whats up? Yeah, I guess we could talk. _

_~LucytheStar~_

I waited for him to type back, but I felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. So before i fell asleep I quickly texted him.

_To: Natsu_

_From: Luce_

_Hey, sorry I'm falling asleep so I might not message back, but call in the morning, anyways I'll see you in my dreams as always. Goodnight, Natsu. _

_~LucytheStar~_

**A/N: Hey, sorry if it was really long! But this is chapter two, remember to read and Review! Love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3The Secret

**A/N: Hey guys! I think I have time to write Chapter three tonight so here you go! **

**WARNING: This chapter may contain dark secrets that no one likes to tell. **

**~Steenlovesreading~ **

**P.S. I do not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does! **

** Chapter 3: The Secret**

**~The next Morning~**

**Lucy's PoV**

I woke up the next morning at 5:30. My body ached so much, so I decided to take a long, warm bath. As I got out of the bath, I put on my uniform, dried my hair and put it up. By time I was done with that I started to cover up the bruises and cuts with both liquid and compact foundation that matched my skin tone. By the time I was done with all of that it was 6:28. I went and sat on my bed, and my phone had started to ring. Looking at it I picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said through the phone. "Good Morning Luce! Did you forget you told me to call?" he asked. I face-palmed as I remember what I texted him the night before, "Yeah, sorry I completely forgot." I told Natsu while feeling like an idiot. I could hear him chuckling from the other end. I sigh a little too loudly, I heard Natsu's concerned voice over the phone, "Are you ok Luce?" I smile bitterly, "Yeah, just a little tired is all." I told him a lie. "Well, Do you wanna walk to school together?" I heard him ask. "Sure, that'd be fun." I told him genuinely happy that we would get to spend time together again. "Well, lets go, I'm already in front of your house." He replied. "I'll be right down." I said a I giggled at him, forgetting the pain for a while.

As we walked to school together, we talked about how we have all the same classes. I slightly flinched in pain as I was forcing my stiff and sore body to keep moving on. But I don't think he noticed because he keeps his eyes on the sidewalk as he's explaining how his friends are really weird. "- and then theres Ice Princess, but his real names Gray, and he's a total Ice freak that always gets stalked by this blue-haired girl named Juvia." He finished as he started laughing.

A few minutes later we arrived at the school, and I was curious to who painted the dragon so I decided to ask Natsu. "Hey Natsu?" I called to him. "What is it Luce?" he asked. "I was just wondering, do you know who painted that dragon on the school wall?" I asked him hopefully. "You like it?" He asked teasingly. I slightly blushed as I answered, "Matter of fact I love it." I stated and his grin grew wider as he answered my question, "I did." I look at him.

"Really, Natsu? It's beautiful!" I praised him. He blushed lightly "Thanks, Luce that means a lot coming from you."

We continued walking to our first class together and eventually learned that we sat right next to each other. When we walked in I saw Levy-chan look at me worriedly. "Lu-chan! Are you ok? You never came outside for lunch and weren't here for the rest of the day!" exclaimed Levy-chan. "Sorry Levy-chan, I got sidetracked." I said to her. She glanced at Natsu, "Oh, Hey Natsu! Do you and Lucy know each other?" she asked curiously. "Yeah, me and Luce have known each other for a few years now." He explained.

"Really? That's cool." she stated. As they were discussing this I started to feel light-headed, so I decided I should get a drink. "I'll be back, I'm gonna get a quick drink." I told them. I went into the hall and to the water fountain, where I started wobbling back and forth. I heard footsteps and heard Nasu's voice. "Are you ok Luce? You don't look so good." he asked concern filling his voice. I started to say "I'm fi-" but before I could finish I fell, while blacking out.

I slowly felt my eyes drifting open, to be looking at a room with a white ceiling. I felt something warm on my hand and I turned to look that Natsu was holding my hand in his. He opened his eyes to see that I was awake. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked. I didn't reply to his question but instead asked him one, "Where are we?" I asked while looking at him. "We're in the nurses office." He answered.

I looked down to see that my jacket was off,and you could clearly see most of the bruises that covered my arms. Natsu looked down to where I was looking, and I knew he had already seen them. I looked back up to him slowly, he looked at me with a gentle face. "Luce, who did this to you?" He asked with a gentle voice. I shook my head "No one, Natsu, I Just fe-" "Lucy, i know your lying, remember I've known you for two full years. Please just tell me the truth Lucy." he asked. I looked down feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

Tears started to fall as I spoke softly not trusting my voice, "Natsu, it's ok I can handle it, I promise." He gripped my hand harder, "Lucy, we are not leaving this room until you tell me." He said with seriousness. I started to cry harder, knowing my dark secret will finally be told, and there could be major consequences. "It was..m-my Father." I barely whispered but Natsu had good hearing so he heard me. "What!?" he asked angrily.

"Natsu, really I'm fine so ple-" "No Lucy, its not fine, I won't stand here and let your own father hurt you!" He all but yelled. "I'm sorry Natsu, just let me handle it, I can take it." he looked at her with an angry and sad expression on his face. "Lucy, I'll protect you, no matter what, you know that, I am NOT gonna let you go home to that bastard just to let him hurt you, I care for you Lucy! More than a friend, I love you and I don't wanna see you hurt! ok?" He finished.

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes with tears still streaming down her face. "N-Natsu, did you really mean that?" she asked still staring at him. He looked into her eyes and said "I did Lucy, you mean everything to me and I can't stand to see you hurt like this." _'He loves me back, I have to tell him how I feel about him' _ "Natsu, I've loved you for a long while now but I thought you were only a dream so I didn't tell you." I said to him as his eyes flickered with emotion.

"Luce, I love you so much." He said as he hugged me, and I hugged back while whispering "I love you too Natsu."

**A/N: Hey here ends Chapter 3! How was this one? Let me know. Review! Bye. ~Steenlovesreading~**


	4. Rules

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the 4th Chapter! Whoo, I'm on a roll! But as always I hope you enjoy! ~Steenlovesreading~ **

**P.S. I do not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does. **

** Chapter 4: The Apartment**

**Lucy's PoV**

As we were still in the nurses office about to leave the school, Natsu stood in the doorway, while looking at me while saying, "Lucy, you are not allowed to go home." he said in a threatening tone. "But Natsu I have to go home, I have no where to stay." I told him ,"And it's not like I wanna go home." I finished my sentence. "You can stay with me." Natsu said seriously. "No Natsu, I don't wanna burden you." I said. He gave me a hard look, "Lucy, you're staying with me and that's final." I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win. With that we left to Natsu's Apartment.

After a while of walking towards the middle of town, we finally arrived at Natsu's Apartment building. We rode the elevator up to his floor and went into his apartment. After taking our shoes and coats off at the door Natsu asked me to sit down on the couch, so I sat on the couch. "What's wrong Natsu?" I asked a little worried. "Luce, we need to talk about some things." He said. "Ok, go on." I replied to him.

"Alright, first order of business, Lucy will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked. "Yes! I will," I answered happily. "Next then, You are going to have to follow some rules. 1. You can NEVER go anywhere alone. 2. You will have your phone on at all times and 3. Your are not to go anywhere near your house or father and you cannot speak to him. Understood?" He asked me. I sighed while answering, "Yes,I understand." He looked at me while he grinned, "Good, now that; thats taken care of, how about we watch a movie?" he asked childishly. I laugh at his goofiness, "Sure." I replied.

As Natsu picked out a few movies I went to the kitchen to make popcorn. I come back to the living room with the freshly made popcorn, to see that Natsu had picked a Horror Film. Before the movie started I asked Natsu "Natsu, isn't it your birthday in two days?" "Yeah, you remembered." I look at him weirdly, "Of course I remember." I tell him. As the movie starts I cuddle into Natsu, who puts his arm around me.

About 37 minutes into the movie my phone rings, causing me to jump as I reach for it. I check to see who it is, and I stared at the screen to see it was my father calling me. "Natsu, I'll be back I have to take this." I said to him while leaving the living room and going to the bathroom. I answer my phone, "Hello?" I asked into the phone, I pull it away from my ear as soon as I hear yelling. "Lucy! Where are you!? Come Home right now!" I turn my phone down hoping Natsu hadn't heard anything. "Father? I'm so sorry! I'll come home right aw-" Lucy didn't get a chance to finish as Natsu snatched the phone from her hands.

As Natsu see's who Lucy was talking to, he hung up the phone. "Lucy, we discussed this." He said while staring her down, making her feel guilty. "I'm sorry Natsu" she spoke gently with tears in her eyes. He looked at his girlfriend, as she was about to cry, he put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, and slowly he leaned towards her causing their lips to lock, both of them melted into the kiss. The kiss didn't last as long as they wanted it too, they both looked at each other and Lucy smiled bitterly while Natsu hugged her. He spoke softly into her ears, "It's ok Luce,you don't need to be afraid anymore, I'll always protect you." Then he kissed her forehead and they laid together in his bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Remember to review! See you next time! ~Steenlovesreading~ **


	5. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I am going to have some big events playing in this Chapter! Like always enjoy, and Review! I present to you Chapter 5! ~Steenlovesreading~**

**P.S. I do not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does.**

** Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

**Lucy's PoV**

**~Next Morning~**

I woke up to the feeling of warmth radiating off of someone, "Natsu?" I asked groggily. He hummed in response. "What time is it?" I asked as I turned to face him, only to see him staring at me. "It's 11:00 a.m. Luce." Natsu told me the time. "What and you didn't wake me up! We're late for school!" I yelled at him. "Luce! It's ok, we're not going to school today." Natsu said as he pulled me down. "Oh, well what about our homework?" I stared at him waiting for him to explain. "Gramps is taking care of it." he replied. "Oh, well you could've woke me up and told me." I said as I started to feel guilty.

"Nah, it's fine Luce, so what do you wanna do today?" Natsu asked staring at me. "Well, can we go to the park?" I asked with hopefulness in my voice. ""Anything for you Luce!" Natsu said while taking my hand to pull me up. After we had got dressed we headed to the park.

**~10 minutes later~**

***At the park***

"Oh, look Natsu!" I yelled enthusiastically as I pointed to the ice cream stand. "Here I'lll go get us some." he said as he started walking away. As I was turning around to look at the beautiful scenery someone put a hand over my mouth, while dragging me to a black van. "Natsu!" I tried to scream but to no avail, he could not hear me, for a hand was blocking my voice.

I bit his hand, and as his grip loosened I pushed him away as I sprinted down an alley. I ran for a few minutes thinking I had lost the person, but I was wrong. I was suddenly pushed against a brick building, while the man started to beat me. I looked up to notice it was my father, I started to see blood pooling out of my wounds. Black spots were blocking my vision, with a hoarse voice I whispered for him, "Natsu...Please, help me…". I then blacked out.

**Natsu's Pov **

I had walked back to the spot where I left Lucy standing, only to see she wasn't there anymore. As I looked closer at the grass you could tell someone was struggling, I looked up quickly and glanced around to see if I could find any sign of her. But it was like she disappeared, I started to run and call out to her. "Lucy!" I passed a dark alley to hear someone whisper with a hoarse, and dry voice, "Natsu...Please, help me.." '_I know that voice. Lucy!' _I ran down the long alley only to see a black van, with tinted windows driving off, and all that was left in the alley was some pools of blood. I clenched my fists, angry at myself for not protecting her like I promised. '_How could I leave her alone like that? Why am I so stupid!? Don't worry Luce, I'll save you!' _

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry I didn't update yesterday! But here is the 5th Chapter! What do you think will happen next? Remember to review! ~Steenlovesreading~ **


End file.
